


Lasciati consolare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Uomo di metallo [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Magic, Missing Scene, Post-Civil War (Marvel), dream - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato al We are out for prompt.Prompt: #2 Ironfrost, Hurt/Comfort: Immediatamente dopo Civil War, Loki appare a Tony in sogno. Dopotutto, lui sa cosa significa quando una persona a cui tieni ti mente su qualcosa di importante.Pacchetto2: PACCHETTO 2) Cuffie/Vacanza + Avvertimento Missing Moments.





	Lasciati consolare

Lasciati consolare

 

Tony uscì dall’acqua respirando pesantemente, si sfilò la cuffietta e raggiunse la riva, si piegò a gattoni e, arrivato alla sua asciugamano rosso fuoco, vi si abbandonò. Chiuse gli occhi, riprendendo fiato, i capelli umidi gli aderivano al viso e l’odore della salsedine gli pungeva le narici.

Si addormentò pesantemente.

‘

_Stark si guardò intorno, Loki era seduto su un trono dorato._

_“Benvenuto nel mio sogno” disse quest’ultimo, allargando le braccia._

_Tony inarcò un sopracciglio castano._

_“Ora invadi anche i sogni altrui, piccolo cervo?” domandò. Vide comparire un piano bar e vi si diresse a passo spedito, l’ambiente era completamente nero, tranne loro due e degli oggetti che andavano illuminandosi._

_“Volevo il drink che mi avevi promesso… Oh sei troppo occupato a piangere il Capitano ed il suo tradimento?” chiese Loki._

_Tony preparò due drink e scrollò le spalle._

_“Sto facendo pace con Pep, che si fotta il soldatino. Ha deciso di rivoltarsi all’America l’unica volta in cui non doveva… Non gliene farei una colpa, se non difendesse l’assassino dei miei genitori” disse. All’ultima frase la sua voce si era fatta più astiosa._

_“So cosa vuol dire quando una persona che ritieni importante per te, essenziale, ti mente su qualcosa di fondamentale._

_Thor sapeva che ero un gigante di ghiaccio, uno dei mostri che popolavano le favole di ‘sua’ madre, e non si è mai degnato di dirmelo. Troppo preso da se stesso e dal suo ego smisurato” disse Loki._

_Tony gli porse un drink._

_“Che vuoi farci, sono biondi, grandi e grossi; dai denti perfetti e i bei culi che prenderesti a pugni” rispose, mentre il dio dell’inganno prendeva il bicchiere._

_“Potremo sempre prenderci la nostra rivincita e darci a vicenda quello che non ci danno loro. Pensa alla mia proposta” disse Loki._

_‘_

Tony riaprì gli occhi di scatto, il sole gli scottava la pelle.

“Te-temo… di avere bisogno di una vacanza… dalla vacanza… Faccio strani sogni” mormorò, massaggiandosi il petto.

 


End file.
